Smart, Furry, and Loyal
by PrettyInPeach
Summary: Ainsley wants a new roommate to join her and the Winchesters in the bunker, but Dean says no until a hunt goes poorly and her wish comes true.


Ainsley found herself once again on the plush leather couch in the Men of Letters library killing time by looking at pictures of adorable dogs on Pinterest. Sam had his nose in a book next to her. As she leaned back on the arm, her crossed ankles sitting in his lap she couldn't help but giggle when she'd find a dog wearing a funny outfit or doing something she deemed adorable. This always drew a silent smile to Sam's lips.

She set her iPad screen down in her lap and looked Sam in the eyes, "What are the chances Dean lets us get a dog for the bunker?"

A blank stare came across Sam's face, knowing full well that that he'd been unsuccessfully begging Dean for a dog for the last 30 years.

"You should ask him," he chuckled rubbing a hand up and down her exposed leg.

"Mock me all you want, sir, but when has he ever been able to say 'no' to your puppy dog eyes, and I have these," she said pointing to her breasts, "Operation Guard Dog begins at zero hour!"

Later that evening they all hunkered together in Sam's room to watch a movie. It was Dean's night to pick so they ended up with Die Hard, hardly one of Ainsley's favorites since she's seen it half a dozen times since moving into the bunker.

When the film finished and the credits were rolling she looked up from her safe place between the brothers and started not-so subtly making her pitch.

"Living with you boys is great. It's like having two guard dogs with me at all times. You protect me, and love me, and keep me warm," she knew she was being weird and drawing this out but she kept going, "but when you leave, I always feel so worried and alone."

Sam chimed in, "Ains, this place is warded against everything..."

Her eyes shot up to his and she gave him the stink eye.

 _How could he have forgotten about Operation Guard Dog already?!_

"I know, _Sam_ , but sometimes a girl needs something other than ancient scribbling to keep her safe."

At this point Dean finally caught on to the trick she was trying to pull.

"You think comparing me to a German Shepherd and telling me you get lonely is gonna make me let you get a dog? What's next, you stretch so your boobs are out and Sammy gives me the puppy eyes?" He wasn't mad, but his tone was firm and dad-like. She could feel the mission failing hard.

"I do get lonely, Dean. You guys leave for weeks at a time. And I know the bunker is warded," she made her blue eyes look as doe-like as possible, "but that doesn't mean I feel safe."

"I have an idea. How about we have Cas stay with you? End of discussion. I'm going to bed," he leaned over and kissed her forehead, "g'night sweetheart. Night Sammy."

After Dean had left the room Ainsley turned her attention back to Sammy, "I guess Cas is kinda like a dog. He's loyal, and honest, and protective... but I'm not giving him a belly rub."

She game Sam a side hug and headed for her room.

2 weeks later the boys came home from a hunt. Sam entered her room first.

"Sammy!" Ainsley greeted him excitedly, "you're home. How'd it go?" She looked behind him in the hall expecting to see another giant man appear, "and where's Dean?"

"Ains, don't freak out, but remember a couple weeks ago when you asked for a dog..."

"Yes...?"

"Well for a few days, you have one."

At that moment in bounded an Australian Shepherd with sandy spotted fur and bright green eyes. Ainsley squealed and was immediately down in the floor with the animal, scratching behind its ears and sweet talking to it.

"Oh my gosh, Sam, he's beautiful. But you didn't answer me, where's Dean?"

"Ains, that is Dean."

She stopped her stroking and made eye contact with her now four-legged roommate. As she stared at him quizzically Dean cocked his head to the size and gave her a chin to forehead lick up her cheek. She laughed and started her playful scratches again.

"What happened? I thought you were looking for a werewolf?"

By this point the dog version of a Dean was practically sitting in her lap, his tongue hanging out one side of his mouth as she scratched behind his ears.

"Yeah, bad intel. Not a wolf, it was a witch. Put a nasty mojo on Dean after he pissed her off. Surprise surprise. I managed to gank her but according to Rowena it could take a couple days for him to change back."

"Well I don't mind, do I Dean," she talked to him like she talked to the dogs she ran into at the park," no I don't, because you're such a pretty boy. And smart. And furry. And loving."

Sam chuckled, "you got your wish, Ainsley. Dean got you a dog."

They both laughed at the irony.


End file.
